


Miserable Holidays Exchange

by Skopps



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skopps/pseuds/Skopps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Mis Holiday Fanwork Exchange fanart! Consists of big sweaters and dorky haircuts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miserable Holidays Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [couldaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldaughter/gifts).



> This is for Rosie! I hope you like it, sweetheart uvu Hope you have a lovely holiday season

[](http://imgur.com/tgwrrpr)


End file.
